


The Boyfriend Tag

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 00:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert is a youtuber and asks Aaron to do the boyfriend tag with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boyfriend Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - a fic where Robert is a youtuber and hes does the boyfriend tag with Aaron :)
> 
> So this is the prompt and i have to be honest i had no idea what the boyfriend tag was but i did some research and i hope ive done it justice.
> 
> For the purpose of this fic Robert and Aaron have been together since their first kiss, even though Robert was with Chrissie (no mention of her) at the time.
> 
> Let me know what you think and give me a follow on tumblr - starkidsarah

 

Aaron looked around the living room and noticed the camera set up and ready to go, only one conclusion came to mind.

“Seriously, this is why you got me home from work early?”

It was Roberts thing now, apparently talking to a few thousand people via a video was acceptable nowadays. Aaron didn’t really mind, he actually loved how enthusiastic Robert was about it, and god knows Robert needed to have something good since Lawrence had fired him after the affair came out. Lawrence had denied the affair had anything to do with it, had even kept Robert on for months after but Aaron knew it was because of him, of them. He’d never said this to Robert and probably never would, but he could tell Lawrence fancied Robert, and he was jealous when Robert and Aaron started seeing each other, he could tell by the scowl on his face whenever Robert introduced them. He was just glad Robert was out of there, even if it did mean he had to put up with their house being taken over by computers and cameras as Robert told the world his secrets. He just didn’t like being dragged along for the ride, he was quite happy on the side lines, looking in.

“Come on it’ll be fun,” Robert begged.

“For you maybe,” Aaron retorted, Robert had been pestering him for the past few days about doing a video together, with him asking Aaron questions.

He said it was a way for them to get to know each other better but he already knew everything he needed to about Robert. So now he tried a different angle,

“It’s a way for my viewers to learn more about me, and I get to show you off,” Robert smirked, wrapping his arms around Aarons waist.

“It’s just some questions, that’s all unless you’re chicken,” Robert goaded him, knowing this tactic would probably be the best way to get Aaron to agree.

“Me? Chicken? We’ll see about that. I just don’t understand why we have to have that thing pointing at us all the time,” Aaron said before sighing, he couldn’t deny Robert and he knew it,

“Fine, where do you want me?”

“The sofa,” Robert winked, stepping closer to Aaron, his hands still on his waist, before he added,

“Have I told you I love you?”

“Not enough,” Aaron scoffed, moving out from Roberts grasp and making his way towards the sofa.

“So how’s this gonna work exactly?” he asked, eyeing the camera suspiciously.

“I’m gonna ask a bunch of questions and all you’ve gotta do is answer them, it’s that simple.”

“If you say so,” Aaron grumbled.

“You ready?” Robert asked as pressed record and took a seat next to Aaron, pulling out his phone to read the questions from.

Aaron couldn’t stop fidgeting, he found it hard just to tell Robert how he felt let alone total strangers.

“It’s just you and me,” Robert smiled at him, which did little to relax him.

Robert started to introduce the segment,

“Hello everyone, Robert here, so a lot of you have been asking for this and as I share quite a lot of my life with you online I thought it was about him to introduce you to my special someone,” he turned towards Aaron.

“Everyone this is Aaron, say hello Aaron.”

“Hello Aaron,” Aaron grunted.

Robert poked him in the side causing him to yelp.

“Sorry he’s just finished work so he’s a bit grumpy.”

“I am not,” Aaron exclaimed and then laughed at himself, he was, he was grumpy but he sat up straighter, wanting to at least try and do this for Robert.

“If you’ve seen my videos before, you will have heard me talk about him and he as reluctantly agreed to answer the ‘boyfriend tag’ questions for you all. So here goes,”

**1\. Where did we meet?**

“Where we first met? Am I allowed to say that?” Aaron fretted.

“It’s fine Aaron, they know all about us.” Robert reassured him.

“Okay, I stole your car, and you nearly called the police on me. But we met before that, didn’t we? As kids, well I was a kid.”

Robert didn’t think Aaron remembered this, he was just a little kid when he first came to the village. All he knew back then was that Aaron was a Dingle and Dingles were trouble.

“That’s right,” Robert looked at Aaron with astonishment.

“Don’t look so surprised,” Aaron said, a little embarrassed.

“I just can’t believe you remember that.”

“Yeah well, next question,” Aaron grumbled.

**2\. Where was our first date?**

“Our first date, I suppose that would be Bar West, you weren’t too pleased about going there,” Aaron started, not knowing what else he could say.

“They know Aaron, it’s alright,” Robert said sensing his unease.

“It was before you came out or whatever, and the idea of going to a gay bar frightened you.”

“Basically,” Robert took over, noticing Aarons discomfort about the subject,

“Aaron was testing me and I failed, big time,” he looked at Aaron apologetically, remembering how their date had ended and how much he regretted saying the things he did.

“Yeah well, it’s in the past innit, and you’ve changed.” Aaron said giving Robert a small smile, his words plagued Aaron for weeks afterwards, but Robert had reassured him every day since that he hadn’t meant the things he’d said and Aaron believed him after the seventeenth time.

**3\. What was your first impression of me?**

“Do you want me to be honest,” Aaron joked.

“Yeah,” Robert said, a little untrusting of what Aaron was going to say.

“Okay, well when I first met ya, I thought you were an arrogant, self-centred jackass who didn’t care about anyone but himself.”

“Oh don’t hold back will ya,” Robert huffed.

“Let me finished,” Aaron tutted.

“That was before I saw it.”

“Saw what?” Robert quizzed.

Aaron looked at Robert, this was something they didn’t really talk about, but perhaps it was time to change that. He relaxed back into the cushions and said plainly,

“The façade, the mask. That wasn’t the real you, it was just a front you put on for the rest of the world, but I got to see the real you. The loyal, loving, caring, generous man I fell for.”

Robert was taken aback by Aarons words, he was the only one ever willing to look past the façade an see the real him, and thankfully he liked what he saw there, much to Roberts amazement sometimes.

“Sorry was that a bit sloppy?” Aaron asked when he saw Roberts face.

“No,” Robert said quietly,

“That was perfect.”

Aaron bit his lip at Roberts answer.

**4\. What colour are my eyes?**

Robert turned away from Aaron when he asked this.

“Right now they’re blue, but when you first open your eyes, and in the right light, they have a tinge of green in them.”

Robert turned back to Aaron and Aaron caught his eyes with his,

“Yep, I was right, blue.”

**5\. Do I have any weird obsessions?**

“What do you mean? Like your weird taste in clothes?” Aaron screws his nose up looking at the shirt Robert currently has on.

Robert notices Aarons expression and scoffs,

“This is Italian.”

“Yeah well, doesn’t stop it being ugly does it.”

Robert wants to retort with something sarcastic like ‘come take it off me then’ but he doesn’t as he wants to finish the questions, Aaron had started to relax into it, so he just pouts and moves on to the next question.

**6\. How long have we been together?**

“What’s todays date?” Aaron asked.

“30th Oct, why?”

“Give me a mintue.”

Robert sat back and watched as a look of concentration crossed Aarons face, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth.

“That would either be 330 days or 319 days depending on how you look at it.”

Robert just stared at him, his mouth hanging open in shock as he tried to do the maths himself. 330 days must be 4th Dec, their first kiss but what was the other date?

“Okay I got one, our first kiss but the other? 319 days?”

Aaron just stares at him, how could he forget, they just spoken about it a few minutes ago.

“Oh, I know,” Robert said clicking his fingers,

“Bar West, our first date.” Aaron nodded before asking,

“Which one?”

“Both, and I love the fact you count them both.”

Robert had completely forgotten the camera was recording and held his hand out for Aaron, who hesitated slightly before taking it and intertwining their fingers.

“Alright, before we get to mushy, whats next.” Aaron suggested before Robert could say anymore.

**7\. Do you have a tradition with your boyfriend?**

“What like bacon sandwiches in bed on a Sunday morning? Is that what ya mean?”

“Yeah I suppose, or the fact that every time we kiss my hands end up on your waist.”

“Yeah I had noticed that,” Aaron blushed, squeezing Roberts hand.

“Oh date night, is that a tradition?” he asked excitedly.

“Go on then tell the lovely viewers what we do on date night.” Robert said, gesturing for Aaron to speak.

“Robert,” Aaron blushed again.

“Not like that Aaron, just the lead up,” Robert winked, causing Aarons blush to turn a shade deeper.

“Okay, Robert gets dressed up in his finest Italian shirt,” Aaron started sarcastically before squeezing Roberts hand again, to let him know he’s only joking,

“Sometimes I dress up but not always.”

“I like it when you dress up,” Robert admitted softly, before turning towards the camera,

“Trust me, he looks good in a suit.”

This makes Aaron go red again and Robert just stares at him for a few seconds, he loves that even after months he can have that effect on Aaron and he hopes it never goes away.

“Yeh,” Aaron breaths heavily, he can feel Roberts eyes on his and it’s doing things it shouldn’t with a camera focused on them.

“Yeh, so we get dressed up and spend every Friday night together, no matter what’s going on in our lives, be it work or family, we make Friday nights ours,” Aaron finished.

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Robert smiled, leaning in to Aaron to place his lips gently on his cheek.

**8\. What was our first road trip?**

Aaron laughed at the memory,

“You came to the scrapyard and told me about your business meeting, asked me to go along if I remember correctly.”

“Oh you counting that as our first road trip are you?” Robert questioned, he was thinking about another road.

“Aren’t you?”

“I was thinking about our first kiss.”

“That wasn’t a road trip,” Aaron explained.

“No but it was on a road, that counts doesn't it?”

Aaron looked at Robert and burst out laughing, letting go of his hand and falling back on the sofa.

“I guess not,” Robert mumbled before quickly moving on.

**9\. What was the first thing you noticed about me?**

“Can I say your attitude? No I’m kidding, it was your freckles, actually. You have this little cluster across your nose, there cute.”

“You think I’m cute?”

“Maybe…..” Aaron swayed looking at Robert, if it was even possible to sway when sitting down.

“Go on then, I wanna know the same.” Aaron asked softy.

“Your eyes, I thought they were the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen, I still do,” Robert smiled at Aaron making him blush for what felt like the tenth time that day.

**10\. What is my favourite restaurant?**

“Cheekly little nandos?” Aaron teased.

“Aaron we have never………..”

“I know I was joking.”

“Oh,” Robert sighed.

“You like somewhere with too many knives and forks and I like no knives and forks so we normally settle for the pub or when we head into town its normally ‘Frankie & Bennies’ because you like the waiter there.”

He holds his hand up to stop Robert interrupting him.

“Don’t try and deny it, I’ve seen ya looking at im.”

Robert crosses his arms cover his chest and sits back, he feels like he’s being scolded like a naughty school boy.

“Oh you’re sulking now ain’t ya.”

“I do not fancy him,” Robert said sternly.

“Keep telling yourself that,” Aaron laughed.

“Okay then, what about you and the barman in Weatherspoons eh?”

“What Jeremy?” Aaron beamed, he knew how jealous Robert got.

“You know is name?” Robert blurted out.

“Yeah, he’s a friend Robert, that’s all.” Aaron told him, and looking at Roberts face he knows he’s gone too far,

“Just like Adams a friend,” Robert mutters under his breath.

“What did ya say?”

“Forget it.”

“Fine,” Aaron goes to stand up.

“We aren’t finished,” Robert cried.

“I think we are.”

“Oh come on Aaron, I’m sorry alright, let’s just forget about it, the only person I fancy is you,” Robert looks at him expectantly.

“And…..”

Aaron just stares at him.

“You are meant to say the same Aaron,” Robert sulks.

Roberts pout makes Aarons lip start to curl into a smile, he can’t stay mad at him for long, and the guy at Frankie and Bennys is hot.

“I don’t wanna make your head any bigger,” Aaron jokes before sitting back down.

“Oh thanks a lot.”

“I’m kidding, you know how I feel about ya.”

This caused Robert to blush.

“Go on then, next one,”

“Haha this is kinda perfect,” Robert said as he read the next question.

**11\. What do we argue about the most?**

“Am I allowed to say that?” Aaron blushed, biting his lip.

“Erm, yeah, probably not. Best we just skip that one eh?”

The thing they argued about the most was dominance in their relationship. Even after months together they hadn’t decided who was bottom or who was top, and if they were both honest, that just how they liked it, it’s made them great together.

**12\. Who wears the pants in the relationship?**

“What kinda pants?” Aarons asked with a mischievous look in his eye.

“Okay, I think I need to find a more sensible question before things get out of hand don’t you?” Robert remarked, before quickly checking his phone.

**13\. If I am watching TV what am I watching?**

“Probably some nerd thing like that one with Jon Snow in it,” Aaron scoffed, he tried to watch it once but there were too many people and too many accents for him to follow properly.

“Game of Thrones,” Robert stated.

“Yeah, that. I did like that one you made me watch the other night though, about Walter and the meth.”

Robert laughed,

“Breaking Bad.”

“Yeah that one was cool.”

**14\. What is the one food I do not like?**

“Shouldn’t that be what food don’t you like,” Aaron said reaching out and rubbing his hand over Roberts stomach before falling back on the sofa in another fit of laughter.

“Hey,” Robert exclaimed,

“You love my love handles.”

Robert can’t believe how relaxed Aaron is about this, he expected Aaron to be his usual grumpy self when he comes to sharing his feelings, but today and he couldn’t be happier.

“I like this,” Aaron confessed after his laughs subsided.

“I can tell,” Robert said reaching out his hand across the sofa and squeezing Aarons before turning his attention back to his phone.

“Next?”

**15\. What drink do I order when we go out to eat?**

“Are you gonna be driving?” Aaron asked with a quizzical look.

Aaron knew the answer but he wanted to ask anyway. There had been a time a few months back when Robert had first lost his job that drink had been a real problem for him. He’d once gotten so drunk that he crashed his beloved white Audi and he hadn’t even left their drive. So he didn’t touch the stuff now.

“I always drive,” Robert replied, more to the camera then to Aaron.

And from that night he had, he knew Aaron needed a drink to relax after a hard day of manual labour and if Robert was honest he didn’t miss the burning in his throat from the scotch so he just stopped.

“You’ll have either a glass of water or if it’s a special occasion,”

“Like date night,” Robert interjected.

“Like date night,” Aaron smiled,

“You’ll have Becks Blue, that non-alcoholic stuff, which isn’t half bad actually.”

**16\. What size shoe do I wear?**

“Haha, you like to think you’re a 11 but you’re actually a 10,” Aaron giggled thinking back to a comment his mam once made about men and their shoe size.

“Are you giggling Aaron?” Robert asked astonished at Aarons behaviour.

“Bet you don’t know mine.” Aaron teased.

“You have freakishly small feet, what are they size 9?”

“Hey, I’m not a freak.” Aaron scoffed.

“Yeah you are, but you’re my freak and I wouldn’t change ya.” Robert smiled up at Aaron as he gave his thigh a little squeeze.

**17\. What is my favourite kind of sandwich?**

“Bacon, it has to be bacon.” Aaron answered, so sure of himself.

“I think you’ll find that’s actually yours.”

“You’ve never complained.”

“That’s because you cook it so well,” Robert said just to boost Aarons ego.

“So what is yours then?” Aaron asked the hurt that he didn’t know clear in his voice.

“Hey, I love your bacon sandwiches, but my favourite would be just plain cheese.”

“I did not know that. How did I not know that?”

“Sorry,” Robert offered, he felt bad because Aaron had been so sure.

**18\. What is one talent I have?**

Aaron thought on this for a second, the sandwich question had thrown him, he’d been so sure of his answer.

“Can I say words? Is that a talent?”

“What ya trying to say Aaron?”

Aaron looked a little embarrassed, they had never been this open about their relationship before, it was kind of refreshing.

“Erm, your real good with words. You can charm your way out of anything, oh I’m getting this all wrong ain’t I?” Aaron groaned, putting his face in his hands.

“No Aaron, don’t hide, that answer was kinda perfect, I am very charming aren’t I?” Robert laughed at himself, trying to make Aaron feel better.

“Come on, it’s an easy one next,” Robert coaxed.

**19\. Where am I from?**

“Are you joking? Here, you’re from right here, and anyway I should be asking you that question since you probably don’t know the answer.”

“Your right Aaron I don’t, so tell me.”

“What now?”

“Okay not now, but I wanna know, okay.”

Robert gave in, knowing Aaron found it hard talk about his past.

“Okay, what’s next?” Aaron asked, eager to move the conversation along.

**20\. Do I play any sports?**

“I think the real questions should be can you play any sports, because the whole time we’ve been together I’ve never seen you, and no, before you start, running doesn’t count.”

“Running does so count.” Robert said matter of factly.

“If you say so.”

“I do,” Robert said before sighing as he read the next question,

“Huh, more sport.”

**21\. What football team do I support?**

“Okay I know yours but do you know mine?” Robert said pleased with himself, everyone who Aaron met knew which team he supported, he was so passionate about it.

“What’s mine then?”

“Liverpool, because that’s who your Dad supports,” Robert said with a sad smile.

They didn’t talk about Aarons Dad a lot but he knew enough to know he wasn’t a good man but he’d instilled some traits in Aaron that were still present today.

“Go on then, because I’m sorry, I haven’t got a clue about yours.”

“Growing up here it had to be Leeds, so I guess I’d say them but you know me, I don’t really do sports, unless there’s a car attached.”

**22\. What kind of cake would you make me for my birthday?**

“Me bake, you must be joking.” Aaron chuckled.

“But I like cake,” Robert said, pushing his bottom lip out, pretending to sulk.

“Fine, I’ll buy ya one, smothered in chocolate, that alright with ya is it.” Robert beamed back at Aaron and nodded.

“You’re a big kid,” Aaron laughed.

**23\. What would I eat everyday if I could?**

Robert smirked at Aaron smugly, he knew he didn’t know this.

“Well?” Robert pushed him for an answer after he’d been quiet for a few seconds.

“Hang on, I know this.” Aaron offered.

“Oh really?” “Yeah really, let me think a sec would ya.”

The concentration on Aarons face made Roberts insides melt, or it could have been the tongue that was sticking out the side of his mouth again, he wasn’t quite sure.

“Those biscuit things, the ones you get with your coffee, oh, what are they called?”

Robert just stared at Aaron, how is that possible, how did he even know that?

“Biscotti. How?” Robert perplexed.

Aaron gave him a bashful smile,

“Remember that time, in the Hotten, at the hotel? After, after that first night, in the morning we got room service and you called the reception after they’d forgotten them, you gave them hell. You told me then, that coffee should not be enjoyed without one and you have coffee everyday so…………,” Aaron trailed off as he saw Roberts expression, he was one he’d never seen Robert wear before, it was kinda like adoration.

“What? Aaron asked, his palms sweating slightly.

“I’d forgotten and you remembered, how?”

Aaron moved closer to Robert and whispered in his ear, he didn’t want the world to know the reason he remembered because they would both die of embarrassment.

“I remember what you were wearing, those black boxer briefs and nothing else, and I remember you telling me how I was stuck with you, and I remember you sucking on that biscuit.”

Aarons words made Robert lick his lips in anticipation. Aaron pulled back unable to take his eyes from Roberts lips, he wanted to lean forward and run his tongue along them but he knew Robert had more questions. He shook his head and gestured for Robert to continue.

**24\. What is my favourite cereal?**

“You think I don’t notice but I’ve see you,” Aaron gloated.

“Seen me?”

“Yeah, you eat cornflakes because you think they’re good for you, but I’ve seen ya when you think no one is looking you put about three spoons of sugar on them.”

“I do not.” Robert lied.

“Do too,” Aaron laughed.

“Okay maybe I do but you can talk, you love that chocolate covered crap.”

“Coco Shreddies are not crap.”

“Yeah?” Robert smirked.

“They are wholegrain I’ll have you know,” Aaron noted.

“Oh really?”

“Yep so that means there good for ya right?” Aaron suggested.

Robert laughed at Aarons justification.

“If you say so Aaron.”

Aaron just stuck his tongue out at Robert.

**25\. What is my favourite music?**

Aaron had to think about this one, they often had the radio on so he didn’t actually know what music Robert liked, he just knew he liked it, and then he remembered that song that came out, right when they started dating.

“There was that one song, oh what was it, something about church.” Aaron said, trying to recall the songs name.

“Church?” Robert exclaimed, he didn’t think Aaron remembered and started to panic.

“Yeah, it went something like ‘take me to church, ill worship…..then something about a dog.”

“And do you know why I liked that song?” Robert asked Aaron, his viewers knew, it was one of the first videos he’d make about ‘coming out’.

“No, just thought you liked it.”

“Well it has a line in it, just one line that I loved, that I still love because, well you know…..” Roberts voice trailed off.

“What line?” Aaron asked, forgetting the camera was there and scooting across the sofa so he was closer to Robert.

“Robert what line?” Aaron asked again, his voice full of concern.

“ _‘I was born sick, but I love it.’_ ”

Aarons concern turned to anger.

“You are not sick Robert, this,” he took Roberts hand, knowing that’s exactly what he meant, them, what they had,

“How can this be sick?”

“And that’s what the song is saying Aaron, its saying that I was born this way, I was born to love you and I’m not ashamed of it, I embrace it, because of you, you helped me see who I really was, who I really am.”

Roberts words dissipated Aarons anger as a sudden realisation came over him.

“And that’s why you played it so much.”

“Yes, it was like my own anthem, letting me know that I wasn’t alone.”

"You’ll never be alone Robert.

“I know,” Robert confessed as his hand moves up to cup Aarons cheek.

“I know,” he breaths into Aarons mouth as their lips touch.

“Wanna carry on?” Robert asked after pulling back to run his thumb along Aarons bottom lip.

“How many more?” Aaron enquired softly.

“A few.” Robert answered.

“Okay but I’m not letting go,” Aaron said looking down at their hands.

“Okay.”

**26\. When did you first meet my family?**

“Perhaps I should answer this one,” Robert said winking at Aaron, before looking straight into the camera.

“You see, Aaron here actually lost his virginity to my little sister, yep, weird I know.”

“Hey, I was confused and Vic was the only one that was nice to be back then.”

“Aww, you poor baby,” Robert pouted, before pulling Aaron into a hug, but he was having none of it.

They ended up play fighting for a few minutes before pulling apart, both a little breathless. Robert stared into Aaron eyes and all he wanted to do was close the gap between them again, and he thought that’s what Aaron wanted too as he leant forward, but instead he picked up Roberts phone and handed it back to him,

“Next question,” he said, biting his lip.

Robert swallowed thickly before carrying on.

**27\. Who is my best friend?**

“You mean apart from me,” Aaron flirted, he was starting to enjoy this, he’d even forgot the camera was there.

“You are my best friend Aaron,” Robert confessed as he looked into Aarons eyes, he didn’t make friends easily, it helped having Aaron now, but Aaron was it for him, if he had Aaron he didn’t need anyone else.

He looked down at his phone, good, only three more questions, it was getting harder to sit across from Aaron and not touch him constantly, especially when Aaron was being sweet and flirty like he was now.

**28\. What is something you do that I wish you didn’t?**

“Something I do?” Aaron questioned raising his eyebrow at Robert.

“Yep,” Robert looked at him smugly knowing that Aaron couldn’t help but react to that smile.

“Oi,” Aaron noticed Roberts smugness,

“You can wipe that smug smile right off ya face.” “And there it is.” Robert commented.

“What?” Aaron didn’t understand.

“What I wish you wouldn’t do.” Robert said honestly.

“What open me mouth?”

“No have a go, I was just smiling.”

“No you weren’t and we both know it,” Aaron laughed in spite of himself.

“Two more okay.” Robert offered.

“Okay.”

**29\. What can I spend hours doing?**

Robert knows exactly what Aaron is gonna say, and he prepares himself for it.

“This,” Aaron laughed, pointing to the camera.

Aaron laughed, Robert thought to himself, he didn’t make fun, he didn’t have a go, he just laughed. Roberts heart swells with such adoration as he looked over at him.

“Last one.”

**30\. If I could live anywhere, where would it be?**

“It doesn’t matter where we live, as long as we’re together right?” Aaron winked.

Aarons answer surprised Robert, only because he was reiterating something Robert had said to Aaron when they had finally got together after the affair had come out. Aaron had been questioning Robert about the things he would be giving up to be with him and Robert had stopped him by saying he didn’t care about those things, because at the end of the day they were just things, the thing he wanted, the thing he needed was Aaron, and as long as they were together he didn’t care if they lived in a mansion, a cottage, above the pub or in a cardboard box, they would be together.

Aaron had stolen all of Roberts attention and it was a minute before he heard Aarons ask

“Any more?”

“Nope, that’s it,” Robert mumbled before regaining his composure and addressing the camera,

“Right, that’s it from me and my amazing boyfriend Aaron.”

Aaron gave the camera a shy wave.

“I’ll be back with ya next week, and if you liked this video, make sure you check out my others, and you can click just here,” Robert said indicating Aarons head where he would add in a link later,

“To subscribe. So its bye for now,” Robert finished with a smile and a wave to the camera.

He turned to Aaron, and with as much sincerity as he could and simply he said,

“Thank you.”

“No worries, it was fun.”

“Told you it would be easy,” Robert pulled him in, wrapping his arms around Aarons waist.

There are some bits that Robert will have to edit out obviously, but mostly Aarons answers were perfect.

“Don’t say I don’t do anything for ya and don’t be too upset if your fans like me more than you,” Aaron joked pulling his tongue out at Robert, before unwrapping himself from Robert and heading to the kitchen.

Robert watched as Aaron walked away, heading out of the living room. He forgot about the camera, about his viewers and just saw Aaron. His Aaron.

“Aaron,” he called out to him.

Aaron turned around and walked back over towards Robert.

“Aaron,” Robert said again. He slipped off the sofa and bent down on one knee.

“What ya doing ya muppet?” Aaron questioned, panic invading his voice.

“Aaron, I have loved you from the moment I saw you 345 days ago, and doing this with you today has just reminded me of how much I love you, will you……..”

“Robert,” Aaron panicked, what was he saying, what was he asking?

“Will you marry me?”

“Are you serious?”

Aaron knelt down so he was face to face with him, he needed to look in his eyes.

“I’ve never been more scared in my entire life but I’m serious Aaron, will you marry me?”

Robert stared back at Aaron with nothing but truth in his eyes, Aaron took a sharp intake of breath before a single rolled down his cheek.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> FYI - the song is Hozier - Take Me To Church


End file.
